Tsuna and BoBoiBoy: The Sky, Earth, Wind and Lightning
by IzzuZiq98
Summary: Tsuna ended up in a parallel world far disconnected from his own and his body shrunk to the size of a ten-year-old. He meets new friends, BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya and Gopal and thought this world was peaceful. But when an alien comes to conquer Earth for cocoa, Tsuna and his new friends must defend this world. Takes place after Reborn Manga and follows BoBoiBoy Season 1.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey there everyone!**

** here with a new crossover fic between a well known anime and manga known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn and a Malaysian 3D animated series known as BoBoiBoy.**

**For those who doesn't know anything about either one, you can look up to it on Wikipedia. BoBoiBoy wiki is not recommended to check up on though, because they sometimes put unnecessary stuff and they had really bad English writing skills. Read the Reborn manga and you could check out the English Dub of the first season of BoBoiBoy on Youtube, posted up by the animators themselves, Animonsta Studios.**

**I know there are some stuffs that you will read that doesn't make any sense but I'm really trying to get the story to flow so forgive me. Plus this is my first crossover fic.**

**One more thing is that if this fic is way too similar to some other fanfic in terms of intro plot or something, sorry cause I didn't do my research. Plus, I may get a few things wrong about some plotlines in KHR. I didn't read those in a long time. Takes place after KHR manga ended and prior to the beginning of BoBoiBoy season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I own BoBoiBoy. They belong to their respective owners. I only own some Reborn anime DVDs, a few copies of the manga, nearly a set of the BoBoiBoy figurines and the fan arts that I drawn.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Adopted

It was another normal 'dame' day at school for a certain 15-year-old brunette named Sawada Tsunayoshi or 'Dame-Tsuna' to his schoolmates or Tsuna to some of his friends. However, unlike other days, Tsuna had to rush home, thanks to a certain event earlier that morning.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna who was approaching the door stopped his step when he heard a high pitched voice before turning his head around, revealing an infant with a rather large head wearing a black suit and a fedora with a green chameleon sitting on the fedora standing on his two legs right behind him._

_ "Re-Re-Reborn?" Tsuna said nervously at the baby that he called Reborn. The infant stared at Tsuna's eyes, as if staring right into Tsuna's very soul. Having knowing Reborn for a long time, Tsuna knew that Reborn would think of some way to make his life miserable._

_ "I expect you to come home early after school" Reborn said in a serious tone as he turned and left. That made Tsuna even more nervous. He knew the consequences of not listening to Reborn's words as well as fulfilling them. The tone Reborn went into made it worse for Tsuna. Knowing him, Tsuna could guess Reborn would prepare Tsuna for some kind of torture or 'training' as he claimed. After all, the infant was Home Tutor Hitman Reborn._

_*Flashback end*_

At this very moment Tsuna was standing right in front of the front door of his house with his mind filled with thoughts of what Reborn would planned for him. The baby hitman would be planning anything that was anything but good news for Tsuna. Now, some of you might wonder, why did Tsuna ended up with someone like Reborn?

Well, a normal person might look at Dame-Tsuna as a middle school student who fails at almost everything except being 'dame'. But truth to be told, Tsuna is actually next in line to be the tenth boss of one of the strongest Mafia family- if not the strongest, the Vongola Famiglia. Reborn was appointed by the Ninth to train Tsuna so that the brunette would take over the family as its boss. Even though Tsuna refused to be part of the Mafia but he still ended up being 'trained' by Reborn. Ever since Reborn came to Tsuna's life however, Tsuna eventually gained friends of his own and Tsuna grew from a hopeless teen to a leader with the resolve to protect those he cherished. Despite those changes in life, Tsuna still refused his heritage and to this day he was stuck with Reborn to not be trained to be Vongola Decimo but Neo Vongola Primo. But let's go back to the main story, shall we?

"I'm home!" Tsuna greeted as he entered his house and removed his shoes. That was when he noticed something standing on top of a flight of stairs right in front of him. It was none other than Reborn.

"Yo, Tsuna!", Reborn greeted in a happy tone. Tsuna became nervous when he saw that smile. That smile meant anything but pleasant and anything else positive to Tsuna.

"U-um, why did you make me come back home early Reborn?" asked Tsuna even though he knew the answers obvious. Whatever the answer, it would just meant torture for the brunette.

"Baka! Of course we're training! Get your lazy ass up here!" Reborn said. Knowing Reborn and his death threats, Tsuna rushed upstairs and ran past Reborn into his own room. Once Tsuna was in his own room, he heard the door close.

"For training today, I want to you to fight Hibari", Reborn said almost immediately after Tsuna turned his head at the infant.

"What!?" Tsuna said immediately after Reborn's sentence.

"You heard me. Now put your stuff in this plastic bag, and when I said stuff I meant you Vongola Gear and any battle equipment" Reborn said as he pulled out a green plastic bag out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that from?" Tsuna asked nervously, only to have Reborn pointing a green pistol at Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna then shrieked and instantly remove his equipment such as his gloves, pills, contact lenses and his Vongola Box Ring before putting them into the plastic bag in Reborn's hands.

Then all of a sudden, the door quickly opened and a child wearing a cow suit and a big hair that covered nearly his whole head save for his face ran into the room!

"Gyahahahaha!" the child known as Lambo laughed.

"Lambo!?" Tsuna shouted. He saw Lambo holding a blue spherical object in his hand.

"Take this!" Lambo happily shouted as he threw the sphere at Tsuna.

"HIEEEEEEE!" was Tsuna's last words before blue smoke filled the whole room almost in a second. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared. Everything was strange…. Save for the fact Tsuna completely disappeared.

"Eh? He's gone" Lambo said as he looked around the room. But he gave up looking and went out of the room for snacks instead. Reborn, standing on Tsuna's bed, looked down on the carpet where Tsuna was last seen with a serious face.

"Looks like I have to talk to Gianinni about this" Reborn said.

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**Leave some reviews and tell me your opinion, cause I really need it to improve my writing skills. Next chapter's the part where the crossover's happening.**

**Till the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

**Hey there everyone! It's the next chapter. So far the first chapter has some good feedback so I've decided to continue. Basically this chapter is just an explanation chapter where you guys will be briefed on some stuff in this fanfic.**

**Hopefully you guys are satisfied.**

**Disclaimer: It will never happen. I'll never own them. I do hope that if BoBoiBoy goes to the teenagers age I'll be lucky enough to get picked to voice him!**

*** means that in he scene the characters are speaking in Japanese but the dialogue is translated into English

* * *

**Chapter 2: Explanation**

Tsuna groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He pushed himself up slowly. It was then he realized he was somewhere he was not familiar with. He was on a bed in what seemed to be a bedroom. The room was bigger than his own room but the ceiling was not exactly flat. The wallpaper was dark blue. There was a large window with a telescope in front of it. The sky outside was dark meaning it was night. Beside the window was a small study table.

'Where… am I?' Tsuna thought to himself. It was then he felt something strange on his body before he looked. How surprised he was to see that his school uniform was suddenly too large for him. He couldn't even see his own feet.

"EH!?" Tsuna shrieked to himself. Then he realized that his voice had suddenly changed. The pitch of the voice seemed to be slightly higher than usual. Tsuna then widened his eyes in realization. The voice… and the size of his clothes! It could only mean one thing.

His body had shrunked.

It did not take long Tsuna's usual-but-now-high-pitched "HIEEEEEEE!" scream was heard. That was when he heard footsteps approaching the room. The door which Tsuna did not noticed of till now opened, revealing an old man wearing a white cap, a pair of small spectacles and a blue shirt. He looked panicked upon entering the room, most probably after Tsuna's scream.

"Kid, are you all right? What's wrong with you?" the old man asked. Tsuna looked at him, both panicked and confused. He was panicked because he had no idea what the old man was going to do. Confused because he had no idea what the old man was saying at all.

Due to these two circumstances, all Tsuna could say was, "Ah… Ah… Ah…". The old man sighed in disappointment, not knowing what to do.

"Um… what's your name anyway?" the old man asked.

"Ah… Ah…. Ah…" came Tsuna's reply. Another sigh of disappointment came from the old man. All of a sudden, the old man's eyes widened and he smiled confidently, making Tsuna even more nervous because he feared the old man would do something to him. However, instead the old man pointed to the bed Tsuna was sitting on. He put his palms together and he leaned his head onto it and pretended to sleep.

Tsuna laughed nervously at the sight and pitied the old man but at least he knew the message the old man wanted to give out: Go and sleep. Tsuna nodded at the old man before he sighed in relief. The old man then left the room and closed the door in relief. Tsuna then had only noticed the mirror that was on the wall near the door. Tsuna got up from the bed and walked to the mirror (it was pretty much difficult since he nearly fell down thanks to his school trousers) before looking at the reflection.

Tsuna found out that his height had shortened to the height of a ten-year-old (which would explain the size of his school uniform) and his hair became slightly shorter but still retained its spikiness.

'Time to check my things now just in case' Tsuna thought to himself before putting his hands into his large pockets. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized that there was nothing in his pockets!

'Ah! Wasn't my stuff supposed to be in here?!' Tsuna thought as he made a panicked face. Then, he was hit with a certain memory of what happened to his things.

It was left at home, unfortunately.

Tsuna had refrained from screaming again and held it in. Great, now with his equipment back at home, he has no way to get around wherever this place he was in at the moment. Now the only thing he could do at the moment, is sleep. Tsuna walked to the bed with slight difficulty and laid down before closing his eyes to sleep. However, falling asleep was harder than usual (it did not help that his uniform was getting too big for him to sleep in comfort as well).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxRebornXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxRebornXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxRebornXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Eh? Where am I' Tsuna thought. He stood in some kind of dark abyss. Somehow his feet could not feel anything, meaning he was floating.

"Hey there" he heard someone called before he turned to see a man with white, spiky hair. His eyes are small and there were purple marks under his eyes. He wore a white jacket with a white shirt with black stripes underneath. His face wore a bright smile.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hi" was Byakuran's only response.

"What's going on? What happened to me? Where am I?" Tsuna asked.

"Well… Let's start with… the fact you're in one of the parallel worlds that was disconnected from your own world a long time ago" Byakuran started.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You heard me. Giannini said that he was actually trying to make devices that allows travelling to parallel worlds without travelling to the future or the past and apparently the one thrown at you was a prototype which had some stuff not working out yet since it throws you into a random world" Byakuran explained.

"Wait. How did you know about the-"

"He and Reborn told me. They didn't say anything about the victim's body being shrunked, though" Byakuran said as he pointed at Tsuna's large school uniform.

"Anyway, what I'll tell you about this world is important so listen well" Tsuna nodded in response, nervous because Byakuran's voice became serious.

"In this world, nothing that you know regarding the mafia exists" Byakuran started, shocking Tsuna greatly.

"So… the Vongola…" Tsuna said slowly. He was too shock to ask away immediately.

"It doesn't exist. In fact, the families related to the Vongola don't exist as well. Not even the Arcobaleno. Plus, Dying Will flames were not even discovered yet" Byakuran continued.

"How about my friends? Are there alternate versions of them here?" Tsuna hesitantly asked.

"Namimori…. Didn't even exist as well…" Byakuran said slowly. Tsuna found himself speechless at the words. If Namimori did not exist, then what about his friends? His family?

"Instead, a place called Rintis Island existed in Malaysia, which is where you are at" Byakuran continued.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry about your friends though. In this world, some part of your friends made it to some of the people on the island" Byakuran said. Tsuna sighed in relief at the statement.

Suddenly the white-haired man placed his right finger on Tsuna's forehead before the fingertip glowed.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Tsuna said as he panicked.

"Just putting information on your head that would help you blend in" Byakuran replied before removing his finger from Tsuna's forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" the brunette asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Byakuran replied. But he was not finished with his explanations yet.

"One more thing. Your identity" Byakuran continued.

"What about it?" Tsuna asked.

"I suggest you tell the old man tomorrow that you lost your memories" Byakuran said. Tsuna's eyes widened at the moment.

"You mean- lie the old man?"

"Just tell him your name and that your age is ten or something" Byakuran continued.

All of a sudden, Tsuna felt his head aching. He gripped his head in pain as he knelt down.

"W-What's h-happening?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran frowned at his surroundings.

"Damn! The connection's breaking up. I need to tell you one last thing! The parallel world-travelling bomb contains a bunch of tiny cameras that'll record things happening in whatever other world they're in!" Byakuran explained quickly.

"What do you mean-AHHH!" Tsuna screamed in pain before he fell unconscious. Byakuran then disappeared from the abyss that they were in.

* * *

**How's the chapter? Cool? Not cool? Leave a review for your opinion. Don't expect regular updates though. I'm busy with school.**

**By the way, BoBoiBoy fans, do you recognize the old man? Come on, it's obvious for you guys!**

**Finally, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pulau Rintis

**Hi, it's me again! Another update for the fanfic. Still have not gotten to the real action part featured in the show yet but I'll get there!**

**Kind of a pain to write though and I'm busy with school as well. Don't expect regular updates!**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own them. Never.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rintis Island

Tsuna could feel his body being shaken as his eyes were still closed. Was this some kind of attempt to wake him up? Of course, he knew he had to wake up if he wanted to stop it. He opened his eyes and found the same old man from yesterday shaking him.

"Ah, you're finally awaken" the old man said. Tsuna was shocked. This time he can totally understand what the old man said despite it being in a different language.

"Ah, Ah, yes…" Tsuna replied before widening his eyes. Did he just spoke the very same language as the old man?

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Woah! What's wrong with you kid?" the old man said.

"Ah! Sorry, mister!" Tsuna freaked out as he apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. Anyway, you can call me Tok Aba or just Atok" the old man, now known as Tok Aba said.

"Tok Aba…" Tsuna said as he tried to repeat the name. Luckily that name was easily spoken.

"How about you? What's your name?" Tok Aba asked. Tsuna was hesitant when he heard the question. Should he do as what Byakuran told him? Then again, Byakuran told him he could reveal his name.

"Tsu-Ts-Tsuna" Tsuna replied as he stuttered.

"Tsuna?" Tok Aba asked for confirmation. Tsuna only nodded.

"Hm… how old are you kid?" Tok Aba asked another question. Now Tsuna got really depressed. Should he lie or should he tell the truth? Of course, he didn't want to be either worry Tok Aba or be called crazy. He also didn't want to lie to people. But, he had no choice.

"Uh… I-I don't re-re-remember, Atok. I-I don't remember a-a-anything" Tsuna stuttered in panic. That didn't sound too convincing of course.

"Oh, you lost your memories, I guess? Hmm… you look like you're ten though" Tok Aba said. Tsuna was slightly relieved. Tok Aba bought it the lie, but Tsuna was also regretful. But it had to be done. It's not like you can say, "Hi! I'm a teen shrunk down to the size of a ten-year-old from another world". That would be chaos.

"Speaking of which, aren't those clothes too big for you? Makes me wonder what were your parents thinking" Tok Aba complained before Tsuna laughed nervously. It was not his fault that his clothes were not shrunk as well.

"What are you going to do about me, Atok?" Tsuna asked. 'Wow' Tsuna thought. 'I'm already used to speaking like this' he continued to think.

"Well, I guess I should go make some advertisements or something just in case your parents are still around" Tok Aba started. Tsuna was really trying to hold his urge from telling Tok Aba not to bother about it since Tsuna knew that nobody was going to pick him up.

"Uh… about that…" Tsuna started before Tok Aba gave his attention to Tsuna.

"I don't th-think that anybody is going to come for me" Tsuna explained hesitantly. Tok Aba got really confused at him.

"Why did you say so?" the old man asked.

"Uh… it's… it just felt like it" Tsuna said.

"You want to stay with me, then?" Tok Aba asked. Tsuna this was in another dilemma. Is it a burden for him to take care of Tsuna? But right now, Tok Aba was the only one that he could count on and so, he nodded hesitantly. Tok Aba merely smiled.

"Don't worry. You can stay here with me until you've got your memories back" Tok Aba said.

'More like until there's a way I can get home' Tsuna thought disappointedly.

"Now the only thing I can do with you right now is get you some new clothes and a new bed. Luckily there's some leftover money from all that decoration" Tok Aba said. Tsuna looked slightly confused.

"You looked confused. Of course, you would. Actually, the room we're in is actually for my grandson, BoBoiBoy who'll be here tomorrow at… I don't know. Midnight if I were to recall" Tok Aba explained.

"BoBoiBoy?" Seems like a strange name to Tsuna. Probably a nickname.

"Yeah. I guess we should go now. I think the shops are just opened at this hour so there aren't a lot of people yet. Let's go while it's still early" Tok Aba suggested as he walked through the door. Tsuna followed suit. He really needed new clothes at the moment.

_Later_

Tsuna and Tok Aba walked out of Tok Aba's house and into the street. Tsuna turned and looked up at the the house. The house looked antique in his opinion. That was the only thing he could say about the house. He could even see the window of the room he was in earlier.

"What do you think of the house? Neat, huh?" Tok Aba said as he smiled proudly.

"It looks all right" was Tsuna's only reply.

"Anyways, I'm going to get my car. You stay here all right?" Tok Aba said before he walked into the house again and to the side of the house.

"Hello. Who are you?" Tsuna was surprised by the sweet voice that came from his right. When he turned, he saw a girl slightly shorter than him. She wore pink cloth that covered most of her head save for her face. Her eyes were chocolate brown and on her head, she wore a pair of black goggles. She wore a yellow overshirt with a flowery design on it and a pink, long-sleeved blouse. She also wore long, dark red trousers and a pair of yellow shoes. She brought a basket on her left arm.

Tsuna's cheeks turned pink instantly. Even though that girl looked nothing like Kyoko, the person whom he had a crush on back in his own world, the very same feeling was there.

"K-k-Kyoko-Chan?" Tsuna said. The girl got confused.

"What are you talking about? My name is Yaya" the girl, now known as Yaya scolded in a calm tone.

'Was this what Byakuran meant last night when he said about part of my friends making it to someone else here? Their personality?' Tsuna started thinking as his face turned more and more red than ever. He was lucky that Kyoko could not observe him in this situation. Unfortunately for him, he forgot about what Byakuran had said the night before which means that Kyoko might be watching this live.

"S-s-s-so-sorry, Yaya-chan!" Tsuna stuttered as Yaya walked closer, now with a slightly concerned face.

"What's wrong with you? Your face is all red" Yaya said.

"Ah! It's nothing! Really!" Tsuna panicked.

"Besides, what's with the '-chan' thing just now? Isn't that one of those… um, Japanese honorifics?" Yaya asked with a puzzled face. Tsuna gulped in nervousness. Calling Yaya with '-chan' at the back was a bad move. But, when you met someone who reminded of your crush very far away from you, anything could happen, right?

"Say, I didn't catch your name. Who are you anyway?" Yaya asked.

"Tsu-Tsuna!" Tsuna stuttered as he replied.

"My, you must be nervous. Here, have my-" before Yaya could finish her sentence and pulled out whatever that was from her pocket, the two heard car horn noise very loudly. It turned out that Tok Aba was in an old, blue car with the engine already turned on.

"Oh, it's you, Yaya. Have you introduced yourself to your new neighbor here?" Tok Aba asked as he put his head out of the window. Yaya nodded happily.

"Assalamualaikum, tok. Yes, I've introduced myself to Tsuna here and- wait! He's my neighbor now?" Yaya said as she pointed to Tsuna.

"Waalaikumussalam, and yes, I adopted him. Found him lying in front of my house last night and took him in. He wanted to stay with me, though" Tok Aba replied. Tsuna was confused. He was found right in front of Tok Aba's house?

"Anyways, I want to bring Tsuna to shop for some clothes, since… well look at him" Tok Aba said before Yaya looked carefully at Tsuna's clothes.

"Wow, where did you get those, Tsuna? It's way too big" Yaya commented. Tsuna's face became red again.

"Well, he wouldn't remember about that. He lost his memories apparently" Tok Aba interrupted. Yaya only nodded in reponse and looked at Tsuna with a worried face. Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"You lost your memories, huh? Hopefully you'll recover!" Yaya said with a sweet and confident voice. Tsuna's face became as red as a tomato by then. Yaya reminded so much of Kyoko!

"O-o-OK, Yaya-chan" Tsuna stuttered. Yaya only giggled in response.

"No need those honorifics. Just Yaya is fine" Yaya said.

"Tsuna. You're coming or not? I need to buy you some clothes here!" Tok Aba called.

"Okay, Tsuna. Looks like you have to go. See you later" Yaya said to Tsuna as she turned and walked away with her sweet voice.

"Uh-uh, bye" Tsuna stuttered again. 'Why is it hard for me to speak like this!?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Tsuna!" After hearing Tok Aba calling for him one last time, Tsuna hurried to the car's backseat before the car drove away.

* * *

**Looks like Tsuna's dealing with Yaya. He'll get over it.**

**Anyway, some stuff...**

**The "Assalamualaikum" and "Waalaikumussalam" thing are greetings that Muslims do just in case you guys don't know. Yes some of the characters here are muslims so don't be racist if you're not satisfied.**

**Don't worry for those who wants the Guardians to appear in the story. I'll bring them in the story. Maybe not just into the same predicament as Tsuna's. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Namimori

**Hi there! New chapter's here and I'm sorry for the late update. I felt lazy writing this chapter so forgive me if the way I wrote this doesn't satisfy you. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate it. But please, don't expect much romance. There won't be pairings, Yaoi or not. Gosh I feel so lazy this time but I struggled to finish it for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own any one of these two. Just no.**

*** means that in the scene people are speaking Japanese but translated into English.

* * *

Chapter 4: Back in Namimori

Gokudera Hayato was definitely not happy today.

It all started when found out his boss, Tsuna had disappeared. Before then, he went to Tsuna's house to check up Tsuna. He apparently met up Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru another three of Tsuna's friends, who were also headed to the same direction.

Upon arriving there however, the four only found Reborn, standing on Tsuna's table. Having no choice, Reborn told them truth; Tsuna had disappeared into another world thanks to Lambo's stupid mistake. That made Gokudera really wanted to kill that 'stupid cow' but Reborn then said that Lambo, I-pin and Tsuna's mother was sent to Italy to be taken care of until Tsuna would somehow return.

The next part that came was also surprising to them. It turned out that the hideout that would be made in the future(in which they stayed in during Byakuran's reign of terror) has already been in progress by now just in case something similar in the future world happened by Giannini.

They found out when Reborn brought them into the forest in Namimori. At first they wondered why they were out here, but then Reborn pushed some kind of button on a remote and there it was, the base that was supposed to be built a few years later into the future.

On the inside, everything looked the same as they did in the future. But even so, the training room that Tsuna had spent days training with the future Hibari in was not finished yet and now, the four found themselves in the meeting room where there was a large flat-screen TV on the wall, and Giannini sat on the table in the middle of the room.

This was where they found out that the bomb Lambo threw at Tsuna and sent him to the other world contained tiny cameras that could somehow show them what it saw. Even though Giannini created it as a prototype, he was surprised that the cameras worked and had no idea why it would work even if it was in a different world.

Based on what Reborn and Giannini got, Tsuna had shrunk to the size of a ten-year-old as a side-effect of the bomb. Tsuna ended up in a place called Rintis Island in the other world in which Namimori did not exist. Unfortunately for Tsuna in the other world, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko witnessed Tsuna struggling to talk to Yaya and Kyoko was surprised Tsuna accidentally called Yaya by her name even though Yaya had not even introduced herself. Haru, on the other hand, was mad that Tsuna blushed at Yaya and immediately disliked her but no one else cared.

So basically these four, Reborn and Giannini would be constantly watching Tsuna in case anything would happen.

Meanwhile, on Rintis Island

As Tok Aba continued driving his car, Tsuna stared out the window, remembering everything Byakuran said about his dream, multiple times. Tsuna couldn't help but try to remember the last thing Byakuran said because the only thing he could he got were 'recording' or something.

After a bit more thinking…

Tsuna's eyes widened as he finally remembered. His every movement can be observed through small cameras contained in the bomb. That meant… Sh- Damn! They saw what happened to him with Yaya earlier. Haru would be furious and Kyoko might be getting the wrong idea, though he is not sure if they were watching since he assumed his guardians would be the ones watching.

Tsuna tried so hard not to scream. Especially since he was currently in a car. If he screamed the car might crashed because Tsuna might surprise Tok Aba to the point he would lose control of the car. Tsuna did not notice that Tok Aba had already stopped the car.

"We're here" Tok Aba said as he stepped out of the car. Tsuna nodded and stepped out of the car as well. He then noticed that surrounding him were short buildings stacked up in one line opposite each other with the road in between.

"Tsuna, come with me. Here" Tok Aba called before Tsuna turned and walked quickly towards him.

Some time later

Tsuna and Tok Aba were already in the car, going to where Tok Aba usually worked. According to Tok Aba, he worked alone at his own café, Tok Aba's Kokotiam where he sells chocolate drinks and other chocolate related food. His grandson, BoBoiBoy were come and help him out with his business.

Tsuna at the moment was wearing a blue hooded jacket with long sleeves and a pair of light brown trousers. He sat next to the window of the car with a few shopping bags that contained other clothes for him to wear as well as his Namimori Middle school uniform.

"Okay, Tsuna. We're here" Tok Aba said as he stopped his car. Tsuna nodded and came out of the car. He saw a small stall that read 'Tok Aba's Kokotiam' which had a small counter with three chairs. There was a flat screen TV and a small shelves that contain mugs and cans of cocoa. Surrounding the café were mostly grass and a small pavement.

"It looks small" Tsuna commented.

"It's okay for me. Plus customers don't come many at once. People who might be tired after doing some workout here at Rintis Island Park would come here for a drink anyway" Tok Aba explained.

"All right, let's have this place set up. Come on, Tsuna" Tok Aba called out as Tsuna followed.

Later

"Tsuna?" Tsuna looked behind him and saw Yaya approaching the shop.

"Yaya?" Tsuna said. His cheeks went slightly pink.

Back in the Vongola hideout

"Ah! Tsuna-san is blushing again!" Haru screamed as they witnessed the events that transpired at Tok Aba's Kokotiam.

"Shut up you!" Gokudera shouted back. Yamamoto was laughing slightly at the two.

"Relax. It's not like she would hurt him" Yamamoto assured Gokudera.

"Shut up baseball freak!"

"No you shut up" Gokudera froze in place as he realized Reborn was pointing his gun at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gokudera knelt down and apologized.

"Tsuna-kun" was all Kyoko would say as she saw the screen. She felt strange. She felt uneasiness every time Yaya was around. She felt slight envy. What was this strange feeling she had?

Rintis Island

"Ah-choo!" Tsuna sneezed.

"Are you okay, Tsuna? Here, have this" Yaya said as she pulled out tissue from her pockets and handed it to Tsuna.

"Thanks, Yaya" Tsuna said as he smiled and wiped his nose with the tissue given. Coincidentally, the phone next to Tsuna rang.

"Tsuna, get the phone" Tok Aba said. Tsuna then picked the phone up and put it to his left ear.

"Hello, Tok Aba!" came a female voice that reminded Tsuna of the Chinese girl, I-pin except that I-pin's voice was of a higher pitch.

"Um, this isn't Tok Aba" Tsuna said.

"Oh? Um… who are you, then?" the voice said. For some reason, Tsuna could hear another voice that was identical saying the exact same thing. Tsuna looked up and saw…

"Hi" a girl suddenly appeared.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed and fell to his back. The girl merely giggled.

"Ying, don't scare Tsuna like that. I know you're shy but you could approach him differently" Yaya said before laughing slightly.

The girl, now known as Ying, wore a yellow and blue hat and wore a pair of large, blue spectacles. Her long black hair was tied at the back and she wore a pair of headphones at her ears. She wore a yellow shirt with long, white sleeves with blue stripes. She wore a pair of jeans though she folded it up nearly to her knees and she wore a pair of yellow shoes.

Tsuna got up, looking exhausted from the earlier surprise.

"Sorry" Ying said before she giggled before she held her hand out.

"I'm Ying" she introduced.

"Tsuna" Tsuna replied.

"So that's your name" Tsuna turned to see a slightly large, dark-skinned(okay it's not really dark) boy. He wore a red headband, a yellow shirt with a red lining going down his shirt in the middle, green ling sleeves and trousers and a pair of white shoes.

"Oh, it's you Gopal" Tok Aba said before Gopal laughed slightly.

"Oh, relax Tok Aba" Gopal said.

"How am I supposed to relax when you haven't paid me 37 dollars and 75 cents for three months?" Tok Aba said.

"Three months!?" Tsuna exclaimed in a panicked tone. He could tell that Gopal was way too young to owe that much money for that long. Gopal merely giggled.

It made him wonder if children here were just weird.

* * *

**Yeah... weird right? I feel so lazy I kind of rushed the chapter.**

**I swear that the next chapter will have BoBoiBoy appearing for the first time. That chapter will also cover the first episode of BoBoiBoy. The others at Namimori will watch everything that happened as if they're watching 'BoBoiBoy'.**

**Anyways, see you next chapter (which might take longer than other chapters to be released)**


	5. Chapter 5: BoBoiBoy

**Hey there, everyone!**

**Sorry I'm late at this. This chapter pretty long and the next ones are kind of as long as this too. Forgive me for possible OOCness of some characters (especially Gokudera) cause I felt lazy and now I'm rushing. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

Chapter 5: BoBoiBoy

Tsuna sat on a sofa in Tok Aba's living room, watching a show on television since he has nothing else to do and decided to find out what kind of entertainment people in this world have on TV.

The show he was watching was 'PapaZola' which involves a man with super powers wearing a tight blue suit, a red cape, mask and boots fighting a giant dinosaur-like monster called the 'Sleep Monster', or at least in this episode he was watching. Not interested with the show (plus the fact he had seen AND experienced tougher battles), he turned off the TV, got up from the sofa and walked to another bedroom in the house.

The bedroom Tsuna was currently in was more spacious than the other one he was in. Other than that and the green wallpaper, it was almost identical to the room he slept in yesterday except for the fact that there was no telescope by the window.

'It's… kind of big' Tsuna thought to himself before he noticed a photo frame on Tok Aba's queen-sized bed. Tsuna approached it and picked it up. The photo showed a child wearing a red dinosaur-like cap with the brim facing the back. The cap had three eyes and two teeth as well as three spikes. Even with the cap, Tsuna could tell the boy had short black hair. The boy was wearing a red sleeveless jacket with black long sleeves and pants as well as a pair of red shoes. The boy was seen playing on a slide in a playground.

'Who is this?' Tsuna thought. Maybe he could ask Tok Aba after he returned from the train station to-

That was when he remembered something. Tok Aba went to the train station to check whether the train his grandson, BoBoiBoy will be in will be delayed or not.

'I guess this is BoBoiBoy then' Tsuna thought. Putting the photo back onto the bed, he walked out of the room, though after he somehow lost balance and fell comically.

...

Tsuna opened the door as soon as he heard the door being knocked. There, he saw Tok Aba standing in front of him with a smile on his face.

"How are you now?" Tok Aba said happily. Despite not knowing Tok Aba very well, Tsuna could sense that Tok Aba was up to something.

"Are you up to something, Tok?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Oh, not really. BoBoiBoy's train ride has been made earlier than originally planned and he will be arriving at around five thirty in the morning which will be around six hours from now. I want you to come with me" Tok Aba happily explained.

"Eh!? Five thirty!?" Tsuna exclaimed disappointedly. That meant he had to either stay up all night or wake up EARLIER than usual, something even Reborn rarely makes him do.

'Whose idea was it to have train operating till early in the morning!?' Tsuna thought while his face made a panicked one. Tok Aba only giggled at Tsuna's reaction.

Nearly twelve hours later

Tsuna sat on one of the benches at the train station. It was almost empty but since it was still early in the morning and the sky was still dark, Tsuna did not question any of that. Tok Aba was already standing by the railway, looking to his right.

'Tok Aba's really looking forward to meeting BoBoiBoy, I guess' Tsuna thought. He could only guessed that Tok Aba must have felt lonely since he lived alone for who knows how long. That would probably explain Tok Aba's happiness to meeting his only grandson (Tok Aba told him this on the way).

Since BoBoiBoy would take some time to arrive, Tsuna took the time to stare into the dark sky and remembered all the times he had from the time he was really young to that final day of the Rainbow Representative Battle. A lot has happened in his life since Reborn came into his life and he knew it, and now fate has brought Tsuna to somewhere very far from his home. Though, he could tell that where he was currently was peaceful. No Mafia, no Vongola or anything like it.

'Maybe… Maybe I could take a break from all that has happened' Tsuna thought. For once, he could live a normal life, without involvement with the Mafia. Still, he missed his friends. It was because of them he had kept fighting. It was because of them he had lived till this very day after battles that would've put an end to him should he had no resolve.

He became confused on what to feel in this situation.

…

**? P.O.V**

I stared out the window and all I could see were grass field, though the train had just passed through a bridge so that meant I'm closer to Rintis Island. Oh, you all haven't know who I am right?

You can call me BoBoiBoy. I'm ten years old this year and right now I'm on my way to Rintis Island to help Tok Aba out with his shop, even though I have no idea what he does. I'm only there for a month though because by then the school break will soon be over. But that doesn't matter. My catchphrase is 'Awesome'. My cousin's accompanying me to Rintis Island but he won't be stating with Tok Aba because he's busy. That just leaves me.

Currently, I'm wearing an orange dinosaur-like cap with its brim facing the back and the cap has a pair of tooth as well as spikes. There used to be three eyes on my hat but now they're replaced with a lightning symbol. I have short black hair and dark brown eyes. I wore an orange, sleeveless jacket with a white T-shirt underneath with brown, puffed sleeves. I also wear brown trousers and a pair of orange shoes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at the last station soon. Thank you for riding Yong Pin Aerotrain" the train driver said.

But then he said "Huh. Oh, man. It's over! I can't wait to go karaoke! I better warm up" the train driver said before he started singing. Aw, man. His voice is terrible! He must've forgot to turn off the mic. After laughing at that silly mistake, I left my seat and walked towards the train driver.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" he asked. I was surprised he had already changed clothes to the ones that people usually wear for some kind of vacation.

"Oh, you forgot to turn off the mic" I replied before I started giggling.

"What? The mic's still on?" he said as he looked at the microphone.

"Uh oh"

A few seconds later

"Um… Ladies and gentlemen, we had some technical issues earlier. Sorry for the inconvenience and please don't tell my boss" he announced in a formal voice before the microphone got turned off. It got me wondering. My cousin and I are the only ones on the train right now so there were no ladies, unless he didn't even bother to check.

"Hehe. Awesome! I've got to tell Atok about this" I said before staring out the window once more. My cousin who sat opposite me giggled at the later incident.

**3rd person view**

"Ladies and gentlemen, a high speed train will be arriving soon. Please stand behind the yellow line" an announcement was spoken through the loudspeaker. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a train from a distance approaching the station.

"Ah, I can't wait to see BoBoiBoy" Tsuna heard Tok Aba said as he saw the train getting closer to the station. As the train arrived, the doors opened, but only one boy was seen at the door, who Tsuna assumed was BoBoiBoy, since he looked similar to the one in the picture that Tsuna had seen only with a few differences.

BoBoiBoy seemed taller and his clothing were orange instead of red. His dinosaur-like cap were also orange and the three eyeballs on the cap were replaced with a yellow lightning symbol.

"Atok!" 'BoBoiBoy' shouted.

"BoBoiBoy!" Tok Aba shouted as the two ran and hugged.

Even though Tsuna would be happy of the reunion but something seemed off.

Tok Aba was hugging a small child wearing a red cap and a green shirt while 'BoBoiBoy' was hugging another old man. Either Tsuna's assumptions were false or those two were clearly hugging the wrong person.

"Um… mister, I'm not BoBoiBoy" the child that Tok Aba hugged said. Tsuna merely laughed nervously.

"What?" Tok Aba let go of the hug and looked to his right.

"Wow! You haven't aged in a bit, Tok" the boy with the orange cap said while hugging the other old man.

"Oi! Who do you think you're hugging over there? That's not me!" Tok Aba shouted. Another nervous laugh came from Tsuna.

'Both of them had forgotten each other it seems' Tsuna thought nervously. He could understand Tok Aba since he's old but BoBoiBoy forgetting his own grandfather was something else.

"Tsuna" Tok Aba called, snapping Tsuna out of his own thoughts. Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy approached Tsuna.

"BoBoiBoy. This is Tsuna, your new roommate. Tsuna, this is BoBoiBoy" Tok Aba said.

"Awesome! A roommate! Nice to meet you!" BoBoiBoy said happily as he held out his right hand.

"Oh… uh, nice to meet you too" Tsuna held BoBoiBoy's right hand before BoBoiBoy shook it.

"Now, let's go back home, shall we?" Tok Aba said before the three walked away from the train station.

Some time later

Tok Aba's car parked in front of the house. The back door opened revealing BoBoiBoy coming out of the car with his bags and a soccer ball.

"Woah…" BoBoiBoy said as he looked at Tok Aba's house. Tsuna then had just came out of the car. Tsuna could still remember BoBoiBoy talking about himself to Tsuna on the way. Based on what he was told, Tsuna knew that the name 'BoBoiBoy' was just a nickname though he refused to reveal his true name for reasons unknown. Currently, BoBoiBoy was ten years old, loves football and uses the word "Awesome" as his catchphrase.

"Your house is so ancient, Tok…" BoBoiBoy commented about the house. Tok Aba only smiled in response.

"Just like you" he continued while smirking at Tok Aba.

"You're being too honest!" Tsuna exclaimed with a panicked tone.

"Oy, watch it! You'd rather sleep on the streets?" Tok Aba scolded before BoBoiBoy giggled in response. The three then entered the house.

…

"This house may not look like much, but it's got where it counts" Tok Aba said as the three walked up the stairs.

"Whatever you say, Tok" BoBoiBoy said as Tok Aba opened the door. BoBoiBoy entered the room and looked around.

"Woah… did you do this all by yourself?" he asked.

"Mostly, since I found Tsuna yesterday and I ended up buying another bed just for Tsuna. Right, Tsuna?" Tok Aba asked after pointing to a bed with brown sheets which belongs to Tsuna. Tsuna only nodded in response. To him, even though this world was still inhibited by humans like his, it felt awkward to be in somewhere completely new and meeting new people all of a sudden. That was why Tsuna had not spoken much at that point of time.

"Woah… Awesome" BoBoiBoy was staring out the window, enjoying the scenery.

"It's good that you're here anyways. I could use another extra pair of… huh?" before Tok Aba could even finish his sentence, he and Tsuna heard snoring at the window. Apparently, BoBoiBoy fell asleep on the window.

"Did he… fell asleep on the window?" Tsuna asked before he sweat dropped.

"So much for the other extra hand" Tok Aba said disappointedly before he walked over to BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy. Wake up" Tok Aba shook BoBoiBoy up before said boy woke up, feeling sleepy. He walked to his bed and lied down immediately.

"Tsuna. You should sleep too, we've got a long day afterwards" Tok Aba said before he yawned and left the room. Tsuna sat down on his bed before he saw the sleeping BoBoiBoy who was smiling in his sleep. For some reason, Tsuna was reminded of his life in Namimori. Rarely could he sleep with a relaxed mind since his day was filled with misfortune. When Reborn appeared sometimes it would be worse (the fact that Reborn woke him up most of the time with violence was not helping matters). But there were times where he felt relaxed when he slept ever since Reborn came into his life. He had friends that he counted on and vice versa. He went through hardships with friends by his side. Most importantly, together they all created good memories that would last in his mind for days.

'When was the last time I had slept like that?' Tsuna thought to himself as he smiled at the sleeping BoBoiBoy.

…

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Wake up!" Tsuna opened his eyes to see Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he slowly got up.

"We're leaving for the Kokotiam" Tok Aba said as he smiled.

"What about BoBoiBoy?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry, he'd know anyways. Let's go" Tok Aba said. Tsuna only followed. For some reason, he could feel a familiar vibe when Tok Aba said BoBoiBoy would know. It reminded him of Reborn. Tok Aba was going to put BoBoiBoy through some kind of trouble, was he?

1 and a half hour later

"Are you sure BoBoiBoy will be here?" Tsuna asked as he cleaned the mugs. Tok Aba and Tsuna were already there for an hour approximately and there was no sign of BoBoiBoy.

"He will be here soon" Tok Aba said with a confident smile. Then he looked in front of him and gave a big smile.

"Ah, there you are!" Tok Aba said delightfully. BoBoiBoy seemed tired as he walked towards the stall and sat down one of the chairs.

"Man, I'm beat! Do you walk here all the way here everyday? How do you do that?" BoBoiBoy asked as he caught his breath. Tsuna stared at him unbelievingly.

"What do you mean 'all the way'?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh don't worry. I usually got here with a bike and with Tsuna, I got here with a car. Plus it's just down the street" Tok Aba said as he pointed to his house which was not very far and visible from where they were standing. In response, BoBoiBoy comically fell.

"Ah! BoBoiBoy!" Tsuna said with a panicked face.

"Then… why did make walk down hills, get chased by dogs, walking through plantations and the beach for an hour?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Eh!?" was Tsuna's only response, still with the same face before staring at Tok Aba unbelievingly.

"You looked like you could some exercise" Tok Aba said.

"Hm… thanks I guess. Anyways, why me? What about Tsuna?" BoBoiBoy said as he got up and sat on the chair.

"Eh, me!?" Tsuna asked as he pointed to himself.

"Well, Tsuna already knew where the shop is anyway. He'll ruin the fun" Tok Aba replied before he giggled. Tsuna rolled his eyes. Tok Aba's actions reminded him of Reborn. Hopefully, Tok Aba doesn't always do that.

"Hey there you two!" All of a sudden, Yaya appeared, causing Tsuna to shriek his usual "HIEEE!" before falling on his back.

"Oops. Hehe" Yaya said before turning to BoBoiBoy.

"Took you long enough, huh?" Yaya said before said boy sulked in disappointment.

"You met him already?" Tsuna asked as he got up.

"Yeah, Tsuna. I met him when he left the house. I greeted him and wanted to show him the way but…" Yaya wanted to finish her sentence but then BoBoiBoy said "It's not that I don't want to, I was kinda shy, Mimi".

"Mimi?" Tsuna and Yaya said simultaneously. Yaya's face then turned from a happy one to an upset face.

"I'm Yaya! I remembered your name but you didn't remembered mine! Hmph!" Yaya said before she sulked.

"Yaya. Please don't sulk. It's not his fault he forgot" Tsuna hesitantly said as his cheeks turned pink.

'Oh no! Not Haru!' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. It seemed like Yaya has bit of both Kyoko and Haru in her personality. Now that would be hard. Hopefully, Kyoko's part within Yaya shows out more than Haru.

"Uh… yeah. It's not my fault. I'm just forgetful sometimes" BoBoiBoy hesitantly said after seeing Tsuna trying to consult Yaya. Yaya at first seemed to ignore the two boys but then she sighed with dissatisfaction and turned to the two.

"All right. I get it" Yaya said before giving out a sweet smile that made Tsuna's blush seemed more obvious.

"Um… Tsuna? Why is your face red?" BoBoiBoy asked, shocking Tsuna.

"What do you mean!? I-i-it must b-be your imagination!" Tsuna denied.

"Now that's better! Don't start arguments here. You'll scare off my customers" Tok Aba interrupted the conversation, nearly shocking Tsuna. Then BoBoiBoy looked around the stall.

"Hey, what kind of shop is this?" he asked.

"This is the most awesomest place ever!" suddenly Gopal appeared as he pat BoBoiBoy on his back.

"Huh? Who are you?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Never mind that. Allow me to elaborate" Gopal said before he moved away from BoBoiBoy.

"Presenting to you, Tok Aba's Kokotiam!" Gopal started.

"Who is that, Tok Aba?" BoBoiBoy asked as Gopal started explaining.

"Oh, Gopal… He's always asking for free stuff" Tok Aba said disappointedly.

'No wonder he hasn't paid for three months!' Tsuna thought as his face changed into a shocked face.

"… And last but not least, Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate!" Gopal said as he held the mug containing the hot chocolate in triumph.

'So energetic…' Tsuna thought. From what he saw, he could tell Gopal loved food, especially Tok Aba's food. For that reason, Gopal reminded Tsuna of Lambo. Both were energetic and loved food, and very similar except that Lambo was a five-year-old hitman who carried weapons in his hair, which to this day Tsuna does not understand how it works.

"Um… I'm BoBoiBoy" BoBoiBoy said as he held out his left hand.

"Gopal! Your new best friend!" Gopal took BoBoiBoy's hand and shook it quickly.

'Why do I have the feeling Gopal's not honest with that claim?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Hey, Tok Aba? Now that I'm BoBoiBoy's best friend, can I get a free Special Hot Chocolate?" Gopal asked Tok Aba causing the old man to sigh in disappointment and BoBoiBoy and Yaya glared at him.

"Just as I thought!" Tsuna said in a panicked tone.

"What?" Gopal said.

"Gopal, you're not being honest with this! Nobody's going to be your best friend if you use them to get free drinks!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, Tsuna's right. Gopal, please be genuine in your friendship" Yaya said. Gopal only laughed nervously in response.

"Hehe. Awesome!" BoBoiBoy said as he held his right hand and stuck his thumb out. Coincidentally, the phone on the counter rang.

"Tsuna! Get the phone!" Tok Aba said before Tsuna picked up the phone.

"Hello Tok Aba!" Ying's voice was heard.

"Um… it's me, Tsuna" Tsuna corrected.

"Oh. Hehe. Anyways, I want to order…" Ying said.

"Oh, okay" Tsuna said.

"One Special Hot Chocolate, please" Tsuna heard Ying's voice not only through the phone but from behind him as well. Then, he turned and saw Ying standing right next to BoBoiBoy.

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed while making a shocked face. BoBoiBoy , who was clueless, turned to his left and saw Ying.

"Hi, BoBoiBoy" Ying greeted.

"Woah!" BoBoiBoy exclaimed as he fell of his chair. Ying and Yaya only giggled in response.

"Ying!" Tsuna exclaimed. Seriously, he had no idea who was Ying similar with. Sure, she was a little shy like Chrome, but not to the point of sneaking up on people using a phone call. At that point, BoBoiBoy recovered from the earlier shock and got up on his seat.

"Ugh… some surprise…" BoBoiBoy said.

"Sorry" Ying said.

"Don't mind her. She always does that" Gopal said to BoBoiBoy before paying attention to the television.

"Let's just watch TV" Gopal said. Almost coincidentally, the sky turned dark and thunder growled.

The TV screen went static and blurred before the channel was mysteriously changed to a black chair that spun revealed to be a strange creature with green skin. The head of the creature was shaped like a cube. The creature had no nose nor ears at the side of the head and there were what seemed to be antennas(or something. What do you call that anyway?). The creature wore a light brown, long-sleeved shirt with a dark brown extra clothing that no one could tell what that was.

"Greetings, Earthlings. I, am Adu Du, from Planet Atata Tiga!" the creature, now known as Adu Du, said in a fierce tone, shocking the five children.

'Aliens!?' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. Hopefully, he was not going to deal with THAT thing at some point during his stay in this world. Plus, with his battle equipment back in Namimori, he had no idea how to deal with that.

"Surrender all your cocoa beans, or prepare for annihilation-" before Adu Du could finish his sentence, BoBoiBoy changed the channel on the TV using the remote control. The sky then returned to normal suddenly.

"Hey! Why did you change the channel for!?" Gopal asked.

"Booooring" BoBoiBoy replied in a bored tone.

"No it's not!" Gopal snapped back at him.

Tsuna was still staring at the TV, remembering Adu Du's words. He was hoping that it was just a TV show, but the fact that the channel automatically changed to the one with Adu Du's announcement and the sky turned dark all of a sudden and back to normal along with thunder made it more believable.

Hopefully, all of this was just a dream.

In Namimori

Reborn and Giannini were observing Tsuna's activities in Rintis Island when Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru came into the room in their school uniform.

"Reborn-san! How's Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"He's all right so far. Don't worry" Gianinni replied instead.

"Oh… who's that boy?" Yamamoto asked upon looking at the screen.

"Tsuna's new roommate, BoBoiBoy" Giannini said.

"I'm glad that Tsuna has made new friends like them. They seemed nice" Kyoko said.

"Oh, anyway you need to see this!" Giannini said as he pressed a few buttons on his laptop and the live feed on the screen switched to a recent footage; Adu Du's announcement.

A few seconds later

"I'm sure of it! It is an actual alien!" Gokudera shouted in triumph.

"Oh, come on. It's just a TV show" Yamamoto said in his usual happy tone.

"Yeah, freak! It's just a TV show, Why are so pumped up about it" Haru said in an irritated tone.

"Shut up you two! TV shows with alien announcements don't have the channel changing all of a sudden and the sky turning dark and then bright again after a few seconds" Gokudera snapped back at them.

"Gokudera may be right, though" Reborn said, interrupting the argument. Gokudera's face then changed into delight.

"When the announcement came, we managed to intercept a foreign signal that seemed to be related to the announcement" Giannini then continued as he pressed more keys on his laptop before the current live feed played as well as an audio window.

"It seems we have no choice! We will have to use the Power Sphere!" Adu Du's voice suddenly came out of the speakers.

"What the!?" Yamamoto said.

"We're going to play this alongside the current live feed!" Giannini said.

"Yes! They do exist!" Gokudera said delightfully.

"But, Master, the Power Sphere requires a high concentration of energy to be activated" a female computer voice said.

"I know! We'll use cocoa energy!" Adu Du said. His words made the group confused.

"Cocoa energy? He didn't mean actual cocoa did he?" Gokudera asked in a confused tone.

"I have no idea" Haru said.

"Probe! Get out there and steal some cocoa!" Adu Du's voice said.

"What? Why me!?" a different male voice, known as Probe asked.

"Cause you're purple!" Adu Du said. Then Probe's voice came out muttering about being born purple.

"Was that… Alien racism?" Gokudera said. Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Who knew… aliens could be racist?" Yamamoto said.

"Tsuna…" Kyoko said silently. She had managed to piece things together. Tok Aba sells chocolate drinks and food. Chocolate comes from cocoa and Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were helping out. The aliens somehow are out to get cocoa. That would mean Tsuna would be involved with an alien invasion. That got her worried.

"Wait a minute! I just noticed. How come the aliens are speaking in English?" Yamamoto said. The room was then filled with silence for a few seconds.

Back in Rintis Island

"Okay, you two. I'm going out for a while, you two watch the shop, all right?" Tok Aba said. Currently, only Tok Aba, Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were at the stall.

"Just the two of us?" Tsuna asked.

"But, Tok. I-I-I don't know what to do. What if there's a lot of customers?" BoBoiBoy continued.

"Oh don't worry. There are two of you. Besides, it's not like they're aliens or something" Tok Aba said as he left the two. Tsuna nervously laughed at the statement. Based on what he saw earlier, there MIGHT be aliens.

Namimori

"Hey look over there!" Yamamoto pointed to an object hiding under a tree nearby Tok Aba's Kokotiam on the screen. The thing was purple and had two red lights shining.

"A… robot?" Gokudera said. Then more parts of it became clearer. It was a purple robot with red lenses and as well as 'teeth'. It had three spider-like legs too. When Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were not looking anywhere towards it, the robot hovered quickly towards the shop and took one of the cocoa cans before hiding under the counter.

"It stole the cocoa can!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"That must be Probe then right?" Yamamoto said.

"But, if that's the case, why isn't his voice robotic then?" Gokudera said.

Rintis Island

Unfortunately for 'Probe', the sound of it stealing the cocoa did not go unnoticed as Tsuna and BoBoiBoy turned to the side of the counter where the sound came from.

"Hmm… nah. I think there's nothing to worry about" BoBoiBoy said as he returned to cleaning the mugs.

"Uh… okay" Tsuna said but was still wary about the noise. He continued cleaning the counter anyway.

"Oh no! They eat purple aliens too!" the two turned to the source of the shout.

Namimori

"What in the world!?" Gokudera said as BoBoiBoy started shouting at Probe before chasing it with Tsuna hesitantly following suit. Unknown to Tsuna and BoBoiBoy, Probe freaked out after looking at a animatronics advertisement showing a man cutting a purple vegetable.

"Yeah… that's Probe" Yamamoto and Haru said simultaneously.

"Please don't eat me. I don't taste good!" Probe on the screen shouted.

"Seriously?" Gokudera said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Giannini, focus some of the cameras onto Probe. The rest stay with Tsuna and BoBoiBoy" Reborn commanded before Giannini nodded in response and started pressing buttons on his laptop.

Rintis Island

As the chase continued, Probe lead BoBoiBoy and Tsuna into the dump. But then, the two boys lost the purple robot.

"Aw, man! Tok Aba's gonna kill us!" BoBoiBoy said in a panicked tone as he paused to catch his breath.

'No! REBORN will!' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind, but also with a panicked face.

"Ah, over there!" BoBoiBoy said before running past Tsuna. Tsuna followed him.

"Wait!" he cried. The two stopped at a corner and saw Probe hovering into a large white floating object.

"Is that what I think it is?" BoBoiBoy said.

"Oh no" Tsuna said in a nervous tone. In his world, he has to deal with Mafia-related threats but here, he had to deal with aliens! Just how unlucky he was by now? Unfortunately for him, BoBoiBoy dashed off towards the spaceship.

"Ah, BoBoiBoy, wait!" Tsuna said before he ran after him.

Namimori

Since some of the cameras had been assigned to follow Probe, there were now two live video feeds, one featuring Tsuna and the other featuring the aliens.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" Gokudera said in a delighted tone as he saw the interior of the spaceship.

"Hello! We're talking about an alien who had ordered his henchman to steal cocoa!" Haru shouted.

"Master! I've successfully stolen the cocoa!" Probe said as the door slid open. A black chair spun revealing Adu Du with a grin on his face. Next to him was what seemed to be a computer with two mechanical poles attached to the ceiling of the ship. It had a blue screen with what seemed to be a pair of yellow spots for eyes and a yellow line beneath it as a mouth.

"Good" was Adu Du's only reply.

"Of course. I've-Ow!" Probe was hit with a mug before 'he' could finish.

"What was that for?" coincidentally, Gokudera and Probe who was on screen spoke simultaneously.

"You gave the wrong information!" Adu Du scolded, causing the observers in Namimori to be confused.

"The humans don't actually feed on green aliens. The pictures we saw earlier were ctually vegetables" the female voice came out Adu Du's computer. In the other screen, BoBoiBoy and Tsuna were slowly approaching the same room.

"Vegetables? That was not racism earlier but actually wrong information?" Gokudera made a confused expression.

"That explains a lot" Yamamoto said before he laughed.

Rintis Island

Suddenly, the door opened and Tsuna and BoBoiBoy nervously turned and ran but then a shout of "Hold it right there!" by Adu Du caused the two to be frozen in place while Tsuna himself was resisting the urge to shriek.

"Where do you think, you're going, huh!?" Adu Du asked. BoBoiBoy and Tsuna nervously turned around, only to see…

"Uh… I was going to return this?" Probe was outside of the room, facing Adu Du as the door was still opened.

"Did I tell you to return the cocoa!? Come here, you!" Adu Du's voice came out of the room, before Probe came in and the door was shut. The boys sighed in relief. Tsuna would have questioned how was it Probe did not noticed them but he was too relieved to think about that.

"Tsuna look! An air vent!" BoBoiBoy called Tsuna and then pointed to an air vent on the wall, right next to the room.

Namimori

"Now that we know that humans aren't so dangerous, so there's no need to use the cocoa to activate the Power Sphere, right?" Probe gave his explanation on his opinion as he approached Adu Du.

"Computer, slap him!" Adu Du on the screen ordered. The Computer approached Probe before a pair of mechanical arms appeared. One grabbed Probe's antenna while the other slapped Probe to the point he was spinning. The Computer's screen even showed a smiling face.

Looking at the antic of the robots, Yamamoto and Haru laughed so much they nearly couldn't control their laughter.

"Oh my, hahaha! They would make great comedians! Hahaha!" Haru said as she and Yamamoto rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Shut up you two!" Gokudera snapped at the two.

Rintis Island

"Follow me to the armory" Adu Du said as he left the main control room with Probe and Computer while holding on to the cocoa can. The walked past the air vent on the wall in which Tsuna and BoBoiBoy hid in.

"Just as I thought!" Tsuna said in a panicked tone.

"That's the alien we saw on TV" BoBoiBoy continued.

Adu Du was seen in front of a door. He pressed his palm onto a pedestal by the door. The door then started to open. More doors appeared behind it and started to open as well.

Namimori

"How many doors does he need!?" Haru, who had recovered from the laughter said irritatingly.

"Shut up! It makes him cool all right!" Gokudera said.

Rintis Island

The three walked through the doors until they came into a dark room where there was a yellow sphere floating on a small pillar and beneath a larger pillar with a spiral tube. The sphere was encased in red energy sphere.

"Computer, insert the cocoa" Adu Du ordered. Adu Du's computer then insert cocoa beans from the can into a large capsule, causing a large light to fill the room for a few seconds. When the light cleared, the capsule was inserted into a tube. Like a vacuum cleaner, the capsule was sucked into the tube and converted into white light. It travelled down the tube as the Power Sphere's top hatch opened. The light then rushed down into the Power Sphere's hatch before the hatch closed itself.

"Muahahaha! Soon the Power Sphere will finally be activated!" Adu Du exclaimed. Tsuna and BoBoiBoy were in the air vent on top of the ceiling and observed everything.

"So that's how they got their power. We have to get that cocoa back!" BoBoiBoy said.

"What about the Power Sphere?" Tsuna said hesitantly. While BoBoiBoy was more worried about the stolen cocoa can, Tsuna was focusing more about the overall situation. Something was needed to be done about the Power Sphere from doing whatever it does that allows Adu Du to carry out his evil schemes.

"The Power Sphere?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Even if we get the cocoa back, this world will still be in danger if we don't do something about the Power Sphere!" Tsuna nervously explained.

"Uaahh!" suddenly the two heard Probe screamed and hovered away from the room before Adu Du and Computer went outside the room to chase Probe. Adu Du unintentionally knocked the can off a table in the process.

"Now's our chance!" BoBoiBoy said as he jumped off the air vent and landed safely on his feet while Tsuna, as 'dame'(which means 'no good') as he is, fell ti the floor face first.

…

Adu Du had ran into another dark room, though this one seemed larger than the armory.

"Computer, turn on the lights!" Adu Du ordered. Red lights were turned on. Instead of Probe as expected, there was a large purple figure with a large body and arms. It had claw-like hands and a head that was recognizable.

Namimori

"Wow! I'd never thought cocoa would actually work as a power source!" Gokudera said.

"How did their technology could achieve such a thing?" Giannini continued.

Rintis Island

"I am Super Probe! Fear my power!" Super Probe said as the left claw-like hand retracted and a circle chainsaw-like object came out. Probe slashed a pillar right behind Adu Du, causing it to collapse. Adu Du only smirked at this. The other hand then turned into a cannon but before he could fire…

"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough!" Adu Du said.

"Aw…" Probe said with disappointment.

"What!? You want to blow up my ship? Is that what you want?" Adu Du complained.

"Master, the Power Sphere has been activated" the Computer came, interrupting Adu Du scolding Probe.

"Good. Come with me" Adu Du said as he left the room.

Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy had finally found the cocoa can.

"Tsuna! I found it! Now let's get out of here!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he left the room.

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted as BoBoiBoy stopped before Tsuna turned to the Power Sphere with a nervous look.

"The Power Sphere?" BoBoiBoy asked. Coincidentally, its front hatch opened, revealing a pair of blue lenses.

"Master?" came a robotic male childish voice.

"Eh!?" the boys exclaimed.

"Wow! It's good to see you, Masters!" the Power Sphere rolled out of the red energy barrier and stopped in front of Tsuna, with wheels appearing at its bottom.

"What the? Master?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Well, didn't you two activated me?" the Power Sphere said.

"Um… actually…"

"Yeah, of course we are!" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, BoBoiBoy interrupted. Tsuna's eyes widened at the statement.

"What do you mean by that!?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, the cocoa was stolen from us, so…" BoBoiBoy explained.

"But the cocoa belongs to Tok Aba!" Tsuna shouted.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" the Power Sphere asked. Tsuna turned to the Power Sphere, and stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it suddenly and ran past BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy! We need to go!" Tsuna shouted. BoBoiBoy was slightly confused for a while but then, followed suit.

"Woah! Master, where are we going!?" the Power Sphere asked.

"Out of this place!" Tsuna said as the boys ran through the hallways. At some point however, Tsuna noticed something at his right causing him to stop suddenly and made a panicked face. BoBoiBoy, luckily did not bumped into him.

"Hey, why are you… huh?" before BoBoiBoy could finish asking, Tsuna's head turned slowly to the right. BoBoiBoy looked at the same direction and ended up making the same face Tsuna made.

Adu Du, Computer and Super Probe was right there and was confused.

"Um… who's that?" the Power Sphere asked.

"Isn't that the Power Sphere, Mister Boss?" Probe asked.

"Oops…" BoBoiBoy said before Tsuna let out of his usual "HIEEEEE!" and started running, before BoBoiBoy started to follow him.

As the two ran, they could feel loud thumps on the floor. The two turned and saw Adu Du riding on Probe's top hatch as the giant robot chased them. The two panicked and ran faster.

"What's happening!?" the Power Sphere asked.

"No time to answer!" Tsuna replied in his usual panicked tone. Just how unlucky his life became now.

"Computer! Close all the exits!" they could hear Adu Du's order before the doors ahead started closing. The two ran through the closing doors as the doors' gap were still large enough for the two to go through.

Namimori

"Giannini, from now on have some of the cameras stay in the spaceship while the rest focus on Tsuna" Reborn ordered to Giannini.

"Okay" Giannini said as he pressed some buttons on his laptop.

Meanwhile on screen, the chase scene was seen from both the aliens' perspective and Tsuna's. Then suddenly…

PONG!

"Mister Boss?" Probe asked when he noticed Adu Du was no longer there. Adu Du was shown on the floor, fainted since he had knocked one of the closing doors on his head.

"Ahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up!" Gokudera scolded.

Rintis Island

Meanwhile back to the chase, Probe was gaining on the running boys, attempting to catch them with its claws. However, one of the closing doors became too small for Super Probe to go through with only its right arm that tried to grab Tsuna and BoBoiBoy. The claw was retracted then replaced with arm cannons. Two missiles were launched from its hands and travelled at high speeds before the missiles caught up to Tsuna and BoBoiBoy.

"Missiles!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Huh!?" BoBoiBoy turned and panicked when he saw the missiles. The two continued running through the closing doors. However, the last closing door does not seem to be small enough for them to run through.

"Hie! That door!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Uh-oh" the Power Sphere looked at the door and groaned disappointedly. BoBoiBoy however, still looked confident.

"Tsuna! At my signal, stop, drop and roll!" BoBoiBoy shouted.

"What!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now!" BoBoiBoy dropped down and rolled on his side. Panicked, Tsuna also followed the movement.

"Woah, woah, woah!" the Power Sphere exclaimed. The last closing door was very close to the rolling three, but eventually they made it through safely. The missiles however, were not so lucky as they collided with the door and soon, a large explosion was heard from that side of the door.

…

Meanwhile, in the main control room…

"Master, the boys have escaped with the Power Sphere" Adu Du's Computer said.

"What!? We must find those boys! Find them!" Adu Du with plasters on his face said.

…

The boys and the Power Sphere had finally escaped the spaceship and stopped at an alley nearby Tok Aba's Kokotiam. Tsuna let go of the Power Sphere to allow himself to breathe after the big chase. During that time, the sun was starting to set.

"What… happened anyway?" the Power Sphere asked. Tsuna got nervous when he was asked that question that he could stutter only "ah… ah… uh…".

"What are you anyway?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Me? My name is Ochobot and I'm here to give you powers!" the Power Sphere, known also known as Ochobot said.

"Powers?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. You want me to give them now?" Ochobot asked.

"Wait, why do you want to give them to us? We're not even your masters!" Tsuna said.

"Oh come on, Tsuna! We get to be superheroes!" BoBoiBoy said. Tsuna merely stared at him disbelievingly.

"Superheroes? BoBoiBoy, our lives here are at stake. The fate of the world is lying on our hands. Are you sure about this?" Tsuna said as he put both of his hands on BoBoiBoy's shoulder. BoBoiBoy was surprised of Tsuna's words. He was left speechless.

"So… what now?" Ochobot asked.

"I think… we should get to Tok Aba and tell him, as much as I don't want to" Tsuna said disappointedly. He did not want Tok Aba to know at first but he knew that since this was an alien invasion that he would be dealing with, it would be inevitable. Plus, he had learn his lesson during his time in the future that one day the people who you do not want to share secrets with will know eventually, which in that case was Kyoko and Haru.

"Tok Aba? Do you think he will believe us?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Hopefully. Plus, Ochobot might just be the prove we need" Tsuna said before looking at Ochobot, 'who' had retracted 'his' wheels and started floating in the air to the same height as Tsuna.

…

"Tok Aba!" Tsuna shouted as he, BoBoiBoy and Ochobot ran (or in Ochobot's case, hover quickly) towards the stall. Tok Aba frowned.

"Ha! There you are-wait. What's that?" Tok Aba was confused with Ochobot's presence.

"Tok! Before you say anything, please let us explain. Hope you'll believe us, especially with Ochobot here as proof" BoBoiBoy said. Tok Aba was puzzled at first but then after looking at Ochobot he said "Okay, go on"

"The alien that appeared on TV earlier turned out to be real! He sent his robot to steal cocoa from this shop! BoBoiBoy and I followed it to his spaceship and it turned out Adu Du was using the cocoa to activate Ochobot!" Tsuna said as he pointed to Ochobot. Tsuna's face was filled with seriousness.

"Why is he here then?" Tok Aba asked.

"Well, technically you activated me since the cocoa used belongs to you and that means you're my master" Ochobot who was standing on the counter of the shop on his wheels said.

"Tsuna brought Ochobot along and we got out of the spaceship in the end!" BoBoiBoy finished.

"What is it about Ochobot here anyway? Why is he so important?" Tok Aba asked as he corrected his spectacles. He felt that this was coming out of a sci-fi novel but with Ochobot as 'living' proof, he chose to believe it, for now.

"I am the Power Sphere, programmed to follow whoever activates me. I am here to give people powers" Ochobot said.

"Powers?" Tok Aba asked.

"Yeah, Tok. Since you're technically my master, I suppose you want me to give you powers?" Ochobot said before Tok Aba turned to Tsuna.

"Why did you bring him along anyway?" he asked. Tsuna got nervous by the question.

"If I don't… the world will be in danger. Adu Du earlier today said that if we don't surrender our cocoa, we will have to prepare for annihilation. Right now, I bet he's looking for us" Tsuna said hesitantly. After hearing that, Tok Aba smiled before patting both Tsuna and BoBoiBoy's heads.

"Ochobot, I suppose you should give them powers instead. They've done a good job preventing an alien from conquering the world" Tok Aba said. BoBoiBoy and Tsuna widened their eyes after hearing that.

"You're sure about this Tok?" Tsuna nervously asked.

"Wow! Awesome, Tok!" BoBoiBoy said as he held out his right hand and thumb together.

Namimori

"Wow, Tsuna! You're so lucky!" Yamamoto commented.

"Juudaime! I'm so jealous right now!" Gokudera screamed at the screen in delight. Haru only rolled her eyes at him.

"Juudaime…" Giannini said.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said with a worried look. Tsuna had already gone through a lot of life-threatening situations and this worried her, because at any one of these situations, Tsuna might not be able to return from battle alive and well.

"Good luck… Tsuna" Reborn said with a smirk.

Rintis Island

"Okay, you two! Stand near me" Ochobot said as he moved slightly away from the stall before Tsuna and BoBoiBoy approached him. Ochobot was suddenly encased in blue energy before said energy was launched into the air as two consecutive energy beams. The light produced was so bright it forced the three humans to cover their eyes.

'Just… what… is this?' Tsuna thought to himself before the light cleared. When it did, Tsuna noticed his right arm wrist was glowing before he stared at it. The glow cleared revealing to be a wristwatch. But what really surprised Tsuna was that the wristwatch looked very similar to his old Vongola Ring that he wore. It had the Vongola crest at the center while the edges had words that read 'Vongola' on one side and 'Famiglia' on the other. The strip of the watch was similar to V.R version of his X-Gloves. There was a small button at the side which Tsuna pressed without hesitation, causing the Vongola crest to flip open, revealing a small digital clock display, much to Tsuna's surprise before he closed it.

BoBoiBoy however, had two wristwatches on his hands. One on his left and the other in his right. The wristwatch was black with a lightning symbol at the center even though the shape was not symmetrical and not round. The strip was orange with yellow edges.

"Wow, what's this?" BoBoiBoy asked with amazement.

"Those are your Power Bands!" Ochobot replied. Tok Aba smiled at the boys. Tsuna however, kept staring into his Power Band. It reminded him of Namimori. All of his adventures. All that he had gone through, ever since Reborn had came into his life.

'I… want to protect everyone' those words flashed through his mind. These words were the ones that had kept him fighting. These words ignited his Dying Will flames on his ring.

Suddenly, his Power Band started to glow, surprising everyone else. Flames were suddenly ignited on his hands. A V-shaped flame appeared on his forehead, which was most covered by his hair.

"Woah…" BoBoiBoy said.

"What the?" Tok Aba was surprised. Tsuna, who had closed his eyes, slowly opened them, revealing a pair of calm, orange eyes. Ochobot, surprised at this, floated and scanned Tsuna with his lenses.

"Woah, you've managed to tap into your Dying Will Powers!" Ochobot said. Tsuna's eyes widened at the statement.

'Dying… Will…?' Tsuna thought. He was surprised, in fact. How in the world would Tsuna be accurately be given a Power Band that allowed him to activate his Dying Will modes, he did not know. Plus, the flames burn without his gloves.

"Woah, awesome! How did you do that Tsuna?" BoBoiBoy asked. Tsuna did not say anything at first, only turning to BoBoiBoy and staring at his eyes with his calm eyes. BoBoiBoy felf as if he was staring right into his soul.

"It… was my resolve to protect those I had cherished. The dying will that allows me to truly carry out my resolve" Tsuna calmly said, surprising everyone. They had never heard Tsuna talk in a very calm voice. The way Tsuna acted with his powers were as if he had already knew how to use them, though they did not know he truly did.

Namimori

"Dying Will flames?" Yamamoto and Gokudera said together in shock. Out of all things, they did not expected that at all.

"Wow. The fact that the Power Band allowed Juudaime to do that really surprise me!" Giannini commented.

Rintis Island

"How about BoBoiBoy? What's his power?" Tok Aba asked.

"Yeah, what about me?" BoBoiBoy asked. Ochobot then hovered over to BoBoiBoy and scanned him.

"Wow! Elemental Powers! You have the ability to control the elements on this planet!" Ochobot declared.

"Really!? How do I use them?" BoBoiBoy asked.

"Be patient. You have to train hard in order to use them. It is nearly as powerful as Tsuna's and one of the most difficult powers to control!" Just as Ochobot finished explaining, a thunderous roar filled the sky, startling everyone except Tsuna and BoBoiBoy.

"Woah!" Tok Aba said as he looked at BoBoiBoy. He held a lightning-bolt in his right hand in a backhand grip.

'A lightning bolt?' Tsuna thought.

"Woah, you just used your lightning powers? How did you do that?" Ochobot asked. BoBoiBoy stared at the lightning bolt in amazement before looking at Ochobot with a confident face.

"Hehe! Just watch this!" BoBoiBoy used his left hand in an attempt to summon another lightning bolt but failed.

"Nothing happened" Ochobot said disappointedly.

'He must've probably summoned it by accident' Tsuna thought. Somehow, he felt no need to voice his opinions and he trusted his instinct. Let BoBoiBoy discover it on his own first.

"How did I do it again?" BoBoiBoy asked himself. He accidentally rubbed the lightning bolt on his head and he widened his eyes as he realized it.

"Ah! It's hot! It's hot!" BoBoiBoy shouted as he threw the lightning bolt into the air. However, the bolt went down, right at him.

"BoBoiBoy! Look out!" Tsuna still in his Dying Will state (**Yeah I know it's Hyper mode**) and Tok Aba shouted at him. BoBoiBoy freaked out and held out both of his arms. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind redirected the lightning bolt into a nearby tree, snapping it into two as the bolt collided.

"I guess… that must be wind, right?" Tsuna said calmly.

"Wind power! Awesome!" BoBoiBoy said as he held out his right thumb up.

"All right. Enough experimenting. Let's go home" Tok Aba said as he turned.

"All right!" BoBoiBoy said as he ran towards Tok Aba. However, he tripped on Ochobot and suddenly, a rock pillar rose from the ground quickly high up right next to Tok Aba.

"Woah! What was that!?" Tok Aba asked, still shocked from it.

"It's the earth element" Tsuna said before the flames on him extinguished and his eyes turned once more into chocolate brown eyes, and his first words were…

"HIEEE! It nearly got to Tok Aba!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oops…" Ochobot said.

"Hehe. Sorry" BoBoiBoy said as he got up.

"Ugh… never mind let's go home, shall we?" Tok Aba said as he continued walking towards his car.

"Okay" BoBoiBoy said.

"Wait! What about that pillar!?" Tsuna asked in his panicked voice regarding the pillar.

"Don't worry. After sometime, it will go back into the ground" Ochobot said. Tsuna looked at him disbelievingly.

"Uh… let's just go home" Tsuna said.

Later that night

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping. Save for Tsuna.

He could not sleep. Not after everything that has happened. He got up from his bed and stared out the window. He walked towards it and walked to the roof. After staring at the quiet night sky calmly, Tsuna closed his eyes. Suddenly, flames were ignited on his forehead and Tsuna's opened eyes were now calm, orange eyes once again.

It's time.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Not sure?**

**I'm sure you enjoyed the change in plot(hopefully) in this chapter. Don't forget to review and follow if you're not. Though you might wait a few weeks for me to finish this chapter because I have exams coming up and also because the long chapters I have to write. The thing is that, I'm worried that some future plot point 'BoBoiBoy' might kill some of my ideas but I have a certain back story coming up just in case that happens.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
